United Volosian Republic
The United Volosian Republic is one of three major factions fighting in the Third Volosian Civil War taking place in Volosia. Overview Created by the United States' intelligence services as a third alternative to the Republican Army of Volosia and Volosian People's Republic, the United Volosian Republic is a united faction for all peoples of Volosia, intent on installing a new democratic government in the nation that puts aside all differences to work together as a whole. They are opposed to the Volosian People's Republic's brand of Communism as well as Vladimir Sachevsky's Republican government. History Three months after the beginning of the Third Volosian Civil War, and with no clear better option, the West resorted to creating a third alternative for the future of Volosia rather than support the RAV or the VPR. Within months they had been supplying this new faction with weapons and vehicles, advising them, and helping them to grow in strength and manpower until they were strong enough to rival the main two factions. With a third democratic alternative now in place, military operations involving the UVR began and Western nations continued to keep the supply flow up and running. The Russian Federation also took notice to this third alternative and began sending over equipment as well, one such vehicle being the Urga Phoenix main battle tank. With both the Russians and NATO supporting the United Republic of Volosia, they have secured a technological advantage over their enemies, if not a numerical one. Diplomacy Volosian People's Republic The UVR is hostile to Volosian People's Republic and the two will engage on sight. Republican Army of Volosia The UVR is hostile to the Republican Army of Volosia and the two will engage on sight. Militia of the Volosian Republic The UVR is hostile to the Militia of the Volosian Republic and the two will engage on sight. Aleskivich Mafia The UVR will not attack Mafia members on sight, but do not allow them access to their bases or other installations. Both sides are neutral to each other and no violence will occur unless the Mafia provokes the UVR by trespassing or attacking UVR forces. Black Hand Like the Mafia, the UVR will not attack Black Hand members on sight but will not hesitate to retaliate if provoked. Russian Federation The UVR is friendly with the Russian Federation and allows access to Russian Ground Forces as well as operatives of the Agency of the Russian Federation. They regularly receive military support from Russia and they are also prepared and willing to collaborate with the Russian military in Volosia regarding military operations. NATO The UVR is also friendly with the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, most notably being allies with the canon Agency and accepting donations (and presumably vehicles and/or weapons) from much of the NATO powers, such as the Capstone Lynx. Agency forces are permitted to enter and operate within UVR territory much like the Russians and the Agency has also collaborated with the UVR to launch military operations against the other factions. Equipment Infantry Weapons Haswell Gen3 Eradicator Vehicles Imports These vehicles were given to the United Volosian Republic by either the Russian Federation or member states of NATO. Urga Phoenix - Eight-wheeled Combat Vehicle Platform. S&G Leopard - Eight-wheeled Combat Vehicle Platform. S&G Bear - Six-wheeled MRAP. Capstone Lynx - Medium Tank. VSD Justice - Six-wheeled Armored Personnel Carrier. Urga Bison - Six-wheeled MRAP. Seized from the original Volosian Republic These vehicles were in service with the original Volosian Republic's military before the beginning of the Third Volosian Civil War, and these vehicles have since been seized by the United Volosian Republic. They are uncommon, but not impossible, to find in UVR livery. BMI Husky - Four-wheeled reconnaissance car. BMI Woodpecker - Six-wheeled Armored Personnel Carrier. Revolutionary Series Armored Vehicles - Eight-wheeled combat vehicle platform. LM-370 Okhotnik - Military car. LM-330 Olen - Military van. Polevka Series Armored Vehicles - Four-wheeled Combat Vehicle Platform. Conqueror Series Armored Vehicles - Eight-wheeled Combat Vehicle Platform. PH-25 Sparrow - Light transport/attack helicopter. RH-516 Kestrel - Light transport helicopter. HG-145 Eagle - Attack helicopter. HT-227 Giant - Heavy transport helicopter. Category:Content Category:Volosia Category:Factions Category:Factions in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Factions in Volosia